Hasta Que Tu Muerte Nos Separe
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Tan sólo quiero verte llorar, Kuvira. Llora por mí, hazme saber que esta decisión te hirió tanto como a mí. –One-Shot–


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

**Notas de la Autora: **_Admito que antes detestaba a Baatar Jr, pero todo cambió cuando el episodio 11 atacó. Ese momento entre Kuvira y él fue realmente triste, y me impactó que Kuvira tuviera las agallas para frenar cualquier indicio sentimental, sólo con tomar un respiro profundo. En fin, aquí les traigo este fic, inspirado en la canción "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe" de Mägo de Oz. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Hasta Que Tu Muerte Nos Separe~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><em>«Todos asesinan las cosas que aman: algunos matan su amor cuando jóvenes, y otros cuando viejos. El cobarde con un beso; el valiente con una espada» <em>

—_Oscar Wilde_

La niña se aferró de la rama con fuerza, apretando sus manos en la corteza a pesar de las astillas que le punzaban la piel. Temerosa, volvió la vista hacia el suelo. Desde allí arriba la tierra firme, el lugar donde estaría segura, se veía infinitamente distante. El miedo de caer atravesó su corazón como flecha disparada al aire. Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos verdes, y con un parpadeo, se desbordaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

Nuevamente estaba llorando, y lo odiaba.

Subió a ese árbol para ocultarse de los niños que la fastidiaban. Los que se burlaban de lo enjuto de su pequeña figura y la llamaban débil por llorar. No podía evitarlo, el llanto fue por mucho tiempo su única defensa ante el mundo que la abandonó. No sabía hacer otra cosa. Nadie le había enseñado nunca a responder diferente ante el miedo, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

¿Por qué trepó tan alto? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida? Ahora estaba más aterrada que antes, hecha un ovillo tembloroso sobre las gruesas ramas del viejo roble. Quiso armarse de valor para bajar, pero bastaba con mirar hacia abajo para que la niña volviera a acobardarse.

Una cobarde llorona, eso es lo que era.

—¿Kuvira?

Era la voz curiosa de un niño la que la llamaba. Kuvira apretó la rama de la que se sostenía con más fuerza al momento de forzar su vista en dirección a él. Baatar Jr. la observaba desde el pie del árbol, sus ojos destellaban preocupación a través del cristal redondo de sus gafas. Miles de hojas secas se amontonaban a su alrededor, hojas caídas de otoño.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Baatar—. ¿No puedes bajar?

Kuvira ocultó su rostro lloroso entre sus brazos y negó con la cabeza, desesperada. Le daba vergüenza que el hijo de Suyin la viera así. Recién la habían acogido en esa singular ciudad llamada Zaofu. No conocía a nadie allí, no tenía amigos en los cuales confiar. Aún entre tantas personas conviviendo juntas, ella seguía sintiéndose sola. A veces, demasiado. Por haber crecido en total abandono, afuera en el mundo, su agudo instinto de supervivencia le marcaba que no debía confiar en nadie.

Y nadie podía ayudarla.

—Kuvira, ¡tienes que bajar de ahí! —insistió Baatar—. ¡Es muy peligroso; el viento podría tirarte y acabarías quebrándote un hueso!

—¡No quiero! —gritó ella finalmente, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Tengo… Tengo mucho miedo…

El niño colocó a un lado los libros que cargaba en sus brazos. Se acercó más al tronco del árbol, justo debajo de la rama a la que Kuvira se aferraba y extendió sus brazos abiertos hacia ella. Kuvira se percató de esto, mas no entendió qué era lo que Baatar pretendía hacer. El niño se limitó a enviarle una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Déjate ir! —le dijo confiado—. ¡Yo te atraparé!

—¡No!

Jamás. Apenas y lo conocía, era imposible que se atreviera a confiar en él. ¿Qué tal si era como los otros niños? Esos que se habían empeñado con humillarla desde su llegada. Esto podía tratarse de otra treta cruel para hacerla caer. Kuvira abrazó la rama, casi como si quisiera estrangularla. No le soltaría. Nunca lo haría.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Baatar—. ¡Tienes que confiar en mí! ¡Te atraparé, Kuvira! —Hizo contacto con sus ojos temerosos, esperando poder reconfortarla—. Escucha, sé que llegaste a Zaofu hace sólo siete días. Quizás te sientas abrumada por estar en un lugar extraño, sin conocer a nadie… —agachó la cabeza en un gesto de comprensión y tristeza—. Te sientes muy sola, ¿no es así? Yo también me siento solo la mayoría del tiempo…

Kuvira no emitió señales de estar escuchándolo.

—Si quieres… Puedo ser tu amigo —dibujó una pequeña sonrisa amable—. Mi nombre es Baatar, Baatar Jr. Tengo nueve años, ¿y tú? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Te gusta leer? —Señaló los libros que tenía en el suelo—. Aquí tengo muchas historias interesantes, divertidas y hasta emocionantes. A mi hermano Huan no le gusta leer… Quisiera compartir estas historias con alguien, quisiera compartirlas contigo, Kuvira…

La niña guardó silencio. Una urgencia ardía en su pecho, la urgencia de creer en lo que Baatar le decía. La urgencia de depositar su confianza en alguien. Estaba asustada; le sudaban las manos y el frío viento otoñal la golpeaba con más fuerza a esa altura. No quería caer, pero quería bajar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando un sollozo suave, con costos audible.

—Ocho… Tengo ocho años… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente—. Pero… No sé leer muy bien todavía…

—Yo puedo enseñarte —aseguró Baatar, emocionado—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Kuvira tragó nerviosa. Miró hacia arriba, hacia las ramas esqueléticas que se extendían sobre ella, quedándose sin hojas, poco a poco. La brisa la hizo estremecerse, así como la idea de dejarse caer. Abajo, sin embargo, estaba ese niño Baatar. Él, y aquellos libros, que prometían tantas maravillas. Entre ellas, quizás, un amigo…

—Déjate ir —la animó nuevamente Baatar—. Prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada malo. Yo te atraparé, no permitiré que te hagas daño. Ven, ven conmigo, Kuvira.

—¿Me lo juras? —dudó ella—. ¿Juras que no me pasará nada malo?

—Lo juro.

A Kuvira le tomó más esfuerzo del que pensó. Soltarse de la rama que la sostenía, confiando ciegamente en un niño de gafas del que no sabía casi nada… Había sido una locura. No obstante, lo hizo. Se dejó caer; un vacío espantoso consumió su estómago, creyó que su cuerpo golpearía la dureza del suelo. Mas no fue así. Baatar la atajó en sus brazos. El peso de Kuvira y la velocidad a la que se precipitó probó ser demasiado para la figura escuálida del niño, pero no suficiente como para obligarlo a soltarla.

Se tambalearon hacia atrás y cayeron en el amontonamiento de hojas secas, el cual, acolchonó el golpe que sus espaldas estuvieron a punto de recibir. Para cuando Kuvira se dio cuenta, para cuando se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, ya se encontraba en tierra firme. Y se aferraba del cuello de Baatar con la misma intensidad de la que se aferró de aquella rama del árbol en lo alto.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, acercando con suavidad el dorso de su mano al rostro de la niña, para secar cuidadosamente sus lágrimas. Kuvira no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y apenada, se apartó de él inmediatamente, sin decir una palabra.

—Vaya, ¡aprietas fuerte! —rió el niño, sobándose la parte de atrás de su cuello—. ¡Qué fuerza tienes, Kuvira! ¡Con razón te trepaste hasta tan alto sin caer!

Ella se limitó a morderse el labio, desviando la mirada.

—Gracias… —susurró al tiempo en que se levantaba para retirarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Baatar, que no quería verla irse tan pronto.

—A ninguna parte.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas? —insistió él, cogiendo uno de sus libros—. Quédate a leer conmigo, ven, sé que esta historia te gustará.

El lado hostil de la niña decidió manifestarse en ese momento. No porque le desagradara el niño Baatar, sino porque era incapaz de comprender de dónde procedía tanta amabilidad desinteresada. Para Kuvira, que creció pensando que todo en la vida debía obtenerse mediante el trabajo duro y la lucha, no tenía sentido que alguien quisiera darle su amistad sin más motivo que el de querer estar junto a ella.

—¡Tú qué sabes! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! —le gritó—. ¡Quiero estar sola, déjame en paz!

Y se alejó de él corriendo. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad de metal. Respirando agitadamente, se llevó las manos a las rodillas e intentó recuperar su aliento. Comprendió que, nuevamente, había huido en un acto de cobardía. La pesadumbre la embargó. Detestaba ser así; tan escurridiza y patética. Era ése su mecanismo de supervivencia, ¿cómo podría actuar diferente?

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, haría bien en regresar.

Después de todo, no se habría bajado de aquel árbol sin la ayuda de Baatar. Él había jurado que no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera y así lo había hecho. Resultó que no era como los otros niños. En realidad era tan amable como parecía. ¿Sería siempre bueno con ella?

Kuvira suspiró; sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Emprendió el camino devuelta al gran árbol, esperando encontrar al niño de las gafas redondas ahí todavía. Una risilla de felicidad se escapó de sus labios al comprobar que Baatar no se había ido. Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del viejo árbol. Leía en silencio, él solo. Y le gustó verlo con ese libro abierto, que sostenía con una mano, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la otra.

Aprovechando que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, se quedó observándolo. Era lindo que estuviera tan concentrado. Parecía alguien importante. Estaba tan serio. El ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en un gesto de interés hacia el texto por el que viajaban sus ojos. Nunca había visto a alguien leer de esa manera, parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

—He vuelto —anunció Kuvira, sintiéndose valiente por primera vez.

Baatar soltó su libro, dando un respingo por la sorpresa.

—¿Regresaste para acompañarme? —preguntó curioso, esperanzado de hecho.

Los rasgos de Kuvira estaban marcados por la seriedad y el silencio. Desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Dime qué estás leyendo.

—Es la historia de Shi, una exploradora del siglo pasado —explicó el niño—. Era una mujer muy fuerte y valiente; salió a recorrer el mundo en busca de oro y vivió muchas aventuras y peligros en sus viajes.

Kuvira se sentó a su lado, y Baatar, gustosamente regresó a la primera página de su libro. Comenzó a leer en voz alta, y ella le prestaba atención a lo que él decía. Pero también, a que era lindo estar así con Baatar. Cerca, mientras él leía en voz alta para los dos. No era fea la voz de Baatar. Shi era una mujer ambiciosa que dejó atrás su hogar por el brillo del oro, una mujer que no le temía a nada. Y la voz de Baatar era linda, cálida, gentil. A Shi la atacó un gigantesco dragón-serpiente. Y Baatar leía bien, con fluidez, ni muy rápido ni muy despacio.

Kuvira escuchó cómo Shi robó el tesoro de un terrateniente opresor, no por querer poseer su riqueza; sino por el placer de hacerlo. Y apoyó instintivamente su cabeza en el hombro de Baatar. Cuando la historia hubo llegado a su fin, Baatar también había dejado reposar su cabeza en Kuvira.

El libro resbaló de sus manos y cayó. Kuvira y Baatar durmieron esa tarde, soñando con las aventuras de Shi. Soñando con viajar alrededor del mundo, conquistando grandes ambiciones, realizando gestos heroicos, así como la heroína en las páginas amarillentas de aquel libro.

Dicen que desde entonces, Baatar y Kuvira se volvieron amigos inseparables.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>—Confirmado. El objetivo fue destruido —reportó uno de sus soldados desde el puesto de mando.<p>

—¿Todos fueron aniquilados?

—Borrados de la faz de la tierra, Gran Unificadora.

—Bien —su semblante era estático, frío—. Inicien la toma de la ciudad.

Y dicho esto relevó el control del colosal mecha a su sargento, con la excusa de que iría a refrescarse. Se trasladó a una estrecha recámara que hacía las de servicio. Tras cerrar la puerta metálica y sellarla por medio de la escotilla a sus espaldas, Kuvira se encorvó frente al lavabo y se observó en el espejo. Su reflejo la contemplaba, sus penetrantes ojos clavados en sí misma.

Aquella expresión estoica parecía tallada en su rostro de piedra. Un rostro inmutable, incapaz de comunicar miedo, dolor o cualquier otro signo de vulnerabilidad.

—¿Sabes a quién te pareces ahora? —se dijo, hablándole a la imagen que se proyectaba en el espejo—. Tienes el mismo rostro despiadado de Shi. No sientes nada… Deberías estar orgullosa. Es lo que siempre has querido, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

Se despojó de sus guantes y procedió a lavarse las manos, hundiéndolas en la reserva de agua que procedía del grifo.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —musitó para sí misma nuevamente—. No puedes juzgarme. Disparé el arma únicamente para deshacerme de una ventaja potencial que había caído en manos del enemigo. Sea como sea, el Avatar puede convertirse en una amenaza si me descuido. Destruirla, junto a la valiosa información que Baatar poseía, fue una buena jugada. Nadie osará interponerse en mi camino ahora.

Alzó la vista para enfrentarse a su reflejo.

—El cometido del Imperio Tierra está a salvo y eso es lo único que importa.

_¿Qué hay de Baatar? Él no pensaba igual a ti. _

Otra vez esa voz de niña en su cabeza; el mismo disparate del que hablaba Varrick. ¿Por qué se molestaba en darle su atención a esos delirios? Quizá lo hacía solamente para contradecirles.

—Baatar estaba consciente de los riesgos y los sacrificios que yo estaba dispuesta a tomar en pos de este proyecto. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Nada, absolutamente nada, es más importante que el futuro del Imperio Tierra.

_No fue eso lo que Baatar dijo y tú lo oíste perfectamente… Lo único que importaba para él, era pasar el resto de su vida contigo. Baatar no quería integrar la República Unida al Imperio Tierra… Tan sólo te quería a ti…_

Kuvira observó cómo sus facciones se contorsionaban en una mueca de furia.

—¡Hice lo que tenía qué hacer! —repitió, aferrándose al lavabo, imprimiendo toda su frustración en la fuerza de sus manos desnudas.

_Sigue repitiéndote eso, así es cómo has conseguido traicionar a todos los que amas… Eres una cobarde despreciable y acabarás quedándote sola en el mundo otra vez… Volverás a mendigar por un poco de amor entre las ratas. _

—Mi futuro personal es irrelevante. Yo estoy dispuesta a darlo todo —sentenció desafiante— ¡Sin sacrificio, no hay victoria!

_¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estás haciendo los sacrificios incorrectos? ¿Vale más tu precioso Imperio que el amor de las personas que te rodeaban? Antes te considerabas una cobarde por romper a llorar cada vez que tus sentimientos te embargaban. No obstante, la verdad es que sólo los valientes se atreven a sufrir. Tú, Kuvira, eres la cobarde que no puede derramar siquiera una lágrima por el hombre que amaba. _

—Cierra la boca —le ordenó tajante a su reflejo.

La imagen en el cristal comenzó a distorsionarse frente a sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa marchita se curvaba en los labios del reflejo proyectado. Kuvira dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sin creer lo que veía. Ya no era ella en el espejo.

Era Baatar.

_Me dijiste que gobernaríamos nuestro Imperio juntos, que nos casaríamos finalmente… ¿Acaso mentías? Mi amor por ti era verdadero, Kuvira. ¿Qué hay del tuyo? ¿No sientes dolor por mí? Tan sólo quiero verte llorar, Kuvira. Llora por mí, hazme saber que esta decisión te hirió tanto como a mí._

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente, respirando a grandes bocanadas, cerrando los ojos para no tener que lidiar con esa visión, ese espectro.

—Estoy delirando por el estrés… —se dijo y procedió a enjuagarse la cara con apuro.

Cuando levantó el rostro para verse nuevamente en el espejo, sintió que verdaderamente había perdido la razón. La imagen de Baatar seguía allí, su mirada entristecida fija en ella.

_Hubiera leído para ti todas las noches. Sé que te gustaba cuando yacíamos juntos en la cama y compartíamos un libro, intercalando párrafos tú y yo, hasta que te acurrucabas en mi pecho y te quedabas dormida. Me decías que te recordaba nuestra primera vez juntos. Yo jamás la olvidé. _

Su voz se escuchaba tan clara y perfecta, como si lo tuviera susurrándole al oído. Pero él no estaba ahí, y fue en ese instante en que lo extrañó profundamente, y comprendió que ya nunca más se deleitaría con el dulce sonido de su voz, sin importar cuánto deseara oírle. Lo había perdido.

Kuvira no quería lidiar con un hecho tan nefasto. No quería aceptar la gravedad de la decisión que había tomado. ¿Por qué estaba sucediéndole esto? Tenía que acabar el tormento que empezaba a rebullir en su interior de una vez por todas.

Era inaceptable.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!_ —_vociferó feroz, apretando los puños—. ¡No eres real!

_Te amo, Kuvira… _

—**¡Dije que te largues! **—gritó desesperada, clavando su puño cerrado en el cristal del espejo.

Una grieta se expandió por la superficie del vidrio reventado, tiñéndose de rojo a causa de los hilos de sangre que brotaban de los nudillos cortados de Kuvira. No sintió dolor, solamente una furia ciega. Furia que lentamente fue tornándose en alivio al ver que la imagen de Baatar había desaparecido, y nuevamente se veía a sí misma reflejada en el espejo.

No le gustó lo que vio.

Había miedo en su expresión, el miedo que se juró nunca más volver a sentir. Lentamente retiró su puño del cristal desquebrajado, haciendo llover trozos de vidrio ensangrentados en el lavabo. Una pulsación acompañada de ardor hacía que sus dedos se contrajeran y se desdoblaran dolorosamente en su mano temblorosa. Aún tenía astillas de cristal clavadas en lo profundo de su piel cortada.

Sin perder tiempo, abrió el grifo y dejó que el chorro de agua fría golpeara su puño mutilado. Sintió el impulso de gritar debido al suplicio que sentía a flor de piel. Sin embargo, no era el sufrimiento físico el que la atormentaba. Era la revelación de que había apartado de su lado al único hombre en que podía confiar ciegamente, el primero en que confió del todo.

—¿Crees que fue una decisión fácil para mí? —musitó, conteniendo su despecho—. El riesgo era demasiado elevado. Todos quieren acabar conmigo; el Avatar, la gente que consideré mi familia… ¿Qué me decía que tú no ibas a ponerte de su lado de una forma u otra? Desde que contestaste el teléfono, estabas cooperando con el Avatar… Te manipularon utilizándome, utilizando tu cariño hacia mí. Sé que hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para no perderme a ese punto. Y así te convertiste en un peligro para mí, un peligro que debía ser eliminado cuánto antes. —Forzó una sonrisa que se vio deformada en el espejo reventado—. Juraste que nunca harías nada que me dañara, yo simplemente me aseguré de que tu juramento se mantuviera intacto.

—Jamás te mentiría Baatar —suspiró apartando su mano herida del agua—. Te amo… Y me niego a vivir así.

Le dio la espalda al espejo y se percató de que su reflejo continuaba observándola, plasmado en la superficie del metal pulido que revestía el interior del mecha: era la imagen de su yo de ocho años. Ahora comprendía de dónde provenía la molesta vocecita en su cabeza, de dónde provenían las visiones de Baatar: era ella misma.

_No tienes perdón. _

Su versión adulta asintió al tiempo en que volvía a cubrir sus manos con los guantes de su uniforme.

—¿Alguna vez lo tuve? —la encaró severa—. Quiero que dejes de atormentarme, jamás le mentí a Baatar. Estuvimos casados todo este tiempo, bajo mis propios términos. Él dijo "acepto" desde el primer momento en que decidió acompañarme en la búsqueda de mi ideal. Y yo sellé nuestro compromiso con un anillo de lealtad mutua. Estuvo condenado desde el principio.

Giró la escotilla con su metal control y salió de allí sin voltear a ver atrás, sin ver lo que quedaba de su inocencia, desvaneciéndose en el reflejo borroso de las paredes que la rodeaban.

La niña lloraba y la adulta callaba.

Ciudad República esperaba para ser conquistada.

«Con este anillo te desposo, hasta que tu muerte nos separe…»

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Un poco de debilidad, un poco de humanidad. Me gustaría que Kuvira mostrara algo de eso en el final de la temporada, porque lamentablemente, siento que estarían desperdiciando a su personaje si no lo hicieran. Incluso Azula era más humana que ella, y aquí quise poner a Kuvira en una situación delirante similar a la de Azula. Claro que dudo que Kuvira vaya a desquiciarse, porque ella las tiene todas consigo. Lo que quise reflejar fue un momento de debilidad, de vulnerabilidad. No es que quiera que conviertan a Kuvira en una mártir, entiendo que es la antagonista de la historia y que es despiadada. _

_Solamente me molesta lo brutal que han mostrado a Kuvira hasta ahora. Recordemos que los villanos en LOK no son monstruos (excepto Vaatu), son sólo seres humanos que llevaron demasiado lejos su ideal. Dicen que un villano nace del exceso de buenas intenciones; lo mismo le pasó a Noatak, Unalaq y Zaheer. No me gustaría que Korra acabe con Kuvira y que ésta desaparezca como si fuera una tirana sin corazón. Sólo quiero ver un poco de humanidad en ella, arrepentimiento, dolor, ¡sentimientos!_

_¿Ustedes qué opinan?_


End file.
